User talk:Rickyvantof/BB Spike
Those sin bars are probably fukken terrible... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:18, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Why would you need that much damage? — SkaKid 14:37, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Spike over like 4 seconds? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:39, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Is there a thing as "too much damage"? O.o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:09, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Spike over 4 seconds...is that a good or a bad thing? Bad right? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:10, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Terrible. Even I''' could catch that spike. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:16, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::No you can't. :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:21, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ouch [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 15:17, 3 May 2008 (EDT) BSurge owns you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:22, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Everything owns me, haha. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Is this for... HA? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I suppose. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:26, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::At least I don't just use one elite/bar and copy it eight times, calling it a build :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:27, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::well, and then your builds are crap... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:28, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, so are yours! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:29, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well yours is -101 if mine is 1 on a scale from 1-10. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:30, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nu-uh, yours are just as bad as mine. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:31, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::4 second spike... Every 10th second or so? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:33, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:34, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::SO I HERD SUM1 SED BUTTSECKZ!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::U HERD WRONG!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:35, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Well, at least it looked nice in my head. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:36, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :BUTTSECKZ!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::That, too. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:37, 3 May 2008 (EDT) You're really gonna rape faces with so much damage. Thing is, they'll rape you too. I like damage... Zyber 15:40, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Damage won't even get through. Ele will Bsurge, Monk will SB/PS/Both(lol), RC, WoH and SoA before you're done with the spike. Too bad though, because it does massive domage :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:43, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Or just Monk, that's enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:45, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::F U ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:52, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::But i stilll liek damage... Me getting sad. Zyber 16:15, 3 May 2008 (EDT) HAY I just noticed prots won't do anything do this thanks to ooA. However, some fucktard with half a finger can use Infuse. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:18, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :I still no liek Bsurge... Zyber 16:21, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::HB Monk can at least draw it off the BB War. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::But me want moar damage than BB alone! /Cry Zyber 16:27, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Try interrupting Bsurge maybe... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 16:28, 3 May 2008 (EDT) (ec)Death Blossom on the sins>Nine tail thing? anti-block sucks on only one part of the chain. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 16:28, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)BSurge won't be able to blind all three. Unless one is enchanted and they're like next to eachother. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:29, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Nine Tails does pretty high damage and DB will be recharged when you use BoS, which is 15 damage less. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:30, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh yeah.. kk nm [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 16:30, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::(Triple EC...)Wtf, you ECed yourself, Klumpeet?? Well, no reason to use DB as it doesn't deal extra damage to the target, and recharge doesn't matter anyways. Works good with DA also. Yea the Bsurge thing might be, but still... Me no liek that possibility. Already got mentioned now i see O_o Zyber 16:31, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Everything's got counters. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:34, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yea, this just seem to spike to rarely and use too many resources on it... But i liek BIG damage :D Zyber 16:37, 3 May 2008 (EDT) (Sign ftw) ::::::::I didn't EC myself, both of those comments were done in the same edit. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 09:53, 4 May 2008 (EDT) INFUSE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:39, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, we know. I was only saying PS/SB won't do anything to this. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:40, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::BIG damage. Zyber 16:41, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::YES WE KNOW! >>; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:43, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Maybe it's so big, Infuse won't even help! :o I mean, wuts 400 heal? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:44, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Yea, my point :D Though clicking infuse TWICE might kill this... whatever, me like big damage still. Zyber 16:44, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Clicking Infuse twice leaves a monk with like 150 health, lolz. The second heal would be 250 then. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:02, 3 May 2008 (EDT) We're going on about this getting infused and stuff, but what if you spike the infuser...hax? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:47, 18 June 2008 (EDT)